


Day 30 - Together

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nathmarc November, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel wonders why Marc is still together with him.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Day 30 - Together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ending NMN with not quite a bang, but a noise akin to someone softly hitting a pillow

“Sometimes I wonder why you’re still working with me.” 

Marc looked up at this. He and Nathaniel had been in the writer’s room, working on the comic with music playing in the background for a solid hour now without any conversation. “Where did you get that idea from?”

Nathaniel fiddled with his bangs, “Your plotlines and writing are just really good. I don’t think my art would ever be able to compare.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” Marc crawled over to where Nathaniel was sitting on the bed, reaching up to cradle his face, “Your art is amazing. It’s just like I said when I first met you, the movement, the expressions, the attitudes. They’re incredible.” 

Nathaniel sighed, placing a hand on top of Marc’s. “Even so, I just think…” He glanced down at the bed, voice trailing off.

“Hey, talk to me,” Marc murmured to his boyfriend, “I want to help. You have to tell me what’s wrong first though.”

The artist looked at him, biting his lip, “Why are you with me?”

Marc’s hands fell to his lap in shock, before quickly regaining his composure, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just don’t get why you’d want to be together with me.”

Marc picked up Nathaniel’s hands in his own, “I love working together on our comic. I love being in this relationship together. I love being together with you.”

Nathaniel’s breath hitched, “You shouldn’t. Shouldn’t even be with me in the first place.”

“I am though. Because I want to.”

The one blue eye Marc could see scrunched up slightly, gazing down at Nathaniel’s lap as a tear welled up at the edge of it, “But you deserve better.”

“As far as I’m aware, you’re the best,” Marc squeezed the artist’s hands, before pulling him into an embrace. He moved one of his hands to be holding the back of Nathaniel’s head with the other wrapped around his waist. 

The noiret heard a small, quiet cry before it crescendoed into an abundance of sobs. Hands reached up to grab at Marc’s hoodie as their owner continued to weep into his lover’s shoulder.

His doubts would never fully disappear, but with Marc’s help, they could quell them close to silence.


End file.
